17 June 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-06-17 ; Comments *The track not included on the available recording is marked §. Details taken from Lorcan’s Playlist Archive. *Peel admits that the past couple of week's shows have been recorded to allow him to head to the Isle Of Man for the TT races, with "guess who". *Peter Gunn is played to mark the passing of Henry Mancini. Sessions *Trumans Water #3, recorded 10 May 1994. Available on the Strange Fruit CD – Peel Sessions. *Locust. One and only session. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Pressure Of Speech: ‘Aphelion (Orbital Remix) (Various Artists 4xLP - Trance Europe Express - Volume 2 )’ Volume *Frank Black: ‘Two Reelers (CD - Teenager Of The Year )’ 4AD *Trumans Water: 'Milk Train To Paydirt' (Peel Session) *Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn (LP - Especially For You )’ London Records *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: ‘Merched Yn Neud Gwallt Eu Gilydd (7 inch )’ Ankst *Locust: ‘Air Secondary’ (Peel Session) *Madder Rose: ‘I Want To Sleep In Your Arms (CD – Swim )’ Seed Records ::(10:30 news) *Sammy: ‘Death Motel (7 inch – Babe Come Down )’ Fire Records :(Listen Without Prejudice - Marcus Garvey) *Strange Loop: ‘Here It Comes, There It Goes (12 inch - Osmosis EP )' Guerilla *Trumans Water: Go-go Dancer Solidified (Peel Session) :(tape flip) *John Spencer Blues Explosion: Train #1 (7 inch – Explosion Juke Box Series #3 )’ In The Red Recordings § *Teengenerate: ‘She's A Dumb (CD - Audio Recording )' Crummy Record Dealership *Locust: 'Pillar' (Peel Session) *Chania Sisters: 'Rehe Touha Canwol (7 inch)' Kajia Super Sounds *Pussycat Trash: ‘Crush-o-matic (7 inch - La La Ovular )' Slampt *Transglobal Underground: ‘Taal Zaman (12 inch – Protean )’ Nation Records *Flinch: ‘Ordinary (7 inch )’ Dental Records *Trumans Water: ‘Electro Mouette (Peel Session) *Harpoon: ‘Pine (Split 12 inch - Harpoon / B-Dat )’ Immortal Records *Lazy Lester: ‘Whoa Now’ (CD – I’m A Lover Not A Fighter (?))’ Ace Records :(11:30 news) *Cuckooland: ‘Painting The Town Red (7 inch - Winter )’ Damaged Goods :(Tape flip) *Locust: 'Good God' (Peel Session) *Wingtip Sloat: 'Beauty (7 inch - Return Of The Night Of The Ardent Straggler )' VHF *Prolapse: ‘Pull Thru' Barker (CD - Song For Grandpops Manterfield )' Cherry Red *Gunshot: ‘Colour Code’ (Single (?))' Vinyl Solution *Trumans Water: ‘Talking Hockey With Strangers’ (Peel Session) :(Listen Without Prejudice – interview) *Man Or Astroman: ‘Reverb 10,000 (LP - Destroy All Astromen!! )’ Estrus Records *Speedy J: ‘The Fun Equations (Various Artists 4xLP - Trance Europe Express - Volume 2 )’ Volume *Five Scamps: ‘Red Hot (Various Artists 3xCD - Okeh R & B Story 1949-1957 )’ Okeh *Usura: ‘Bum (CD - Hake Romana )’ Elefant Records *Locust: 'All My Sadness' (Peel Session) *God Is My Co-Pilot: Madly they did ride (album - How To Be) *Linda Jones: 'It Won't Take Much (To Bring Me Back) (Compilation LP - This Is Loma Vol.6 )' Loma *Nectarine No.9: ‘Don't Worry Babe, You're Not The Only One Awake’ (CD - Guitar Thieves)' Nighttracks :(12:30 news) *Fireworks: ‘A-Bomb Bop (LP - Set The World On Fire )’Crypt *Trumans Water: 'St Job Gore' (Peel Session) *Fall: ‘The War Against Intelligence (CD - Shift-Work )' Cog Sinister *Locust: 'Fear Of God' (Peel Session) *Unwound : 'MK Ultra' (7 inch ) Kill Rock Stars *Chania River Boys : 'Pembo Lazela Ni Engese' (7 inch) *Jale : 'Not Happy' (7 inch - 14 08 93 ) Sub Pop File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-06-17 (incomplete) ;Length *02:47:46 ;Other *Many thanks to Isector for the recording and track listing. This is an extended version of an earlier 93 minute recording from the same source. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Isector